Even Stranger things upon us
by swanqueenary81
Summary: SWANQUEEN all the way.. this is a sequel to the story "Something Strange Upon Us." Mostly fluff, lots of henry being perfect lots of Emma and Regina accepting their love and their future as parents.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to strange things upon us. Lots of fluff. Comments greatly appreciated.

The sun showed its face that morning too early for Emma's approval. She cringed at the glare coming in through Regina's bedroom window. Before she could protest a smile formed on her lips of its own freewill. The events the night had brought them now ever so clear in her mind.

'Our savior has impregnated our queen through the power of true love. A magical being is to be born into our world. She is beautiful.'

She turned slightly in bed and looked at her beautiful queen sleeping deeply beside her. She realized that 4 days of not sleeping had really taken a toll on her beloved. Her smile was quickly replaced with worry, when she realized she hadn't gotten back to picking up Henry. She leaned in to kiss Regina on the forehead, and stood walking out of the room. As she made her way down the corridor she heard noises coming from down stairs. She grabbed a baseball bat that was leaning up against the closet door and made her way down the stairs. She entered the kitchen with a running pace and screamed at the top of her lungs.

"What are you doing in the mayor's kitchen"? Emma yelped

"Well since I live here, I'm pretty sure it's my kitchen too. Now for the more important question. What are you doing in the Mayor's kitchen at 7 in the morning?" Henry teased.

"I… Well… I stayed, since your mother wasn't feeling well, I decided to stay with her to make sure she was ok, just in case."

"So you stayed all night with my mom while forgetting all about your son, just to make sure she was ok?" Henry asked lifting an eyebrow.

That eyebrow caught Emma completely off guard that was Regina's facial expression all the way.

"Well yes, you asked me to make sure she was ok, so I thought I would be completely sure so I stayed, this is your fault actually."

"Mhmmm… Well making sure she was ok, meant lay next to her and cradle her in your arms as her lips rested on your chest? Since you know that's exactly the position you were both in when I walked in to check on her this morning." Henry grew a perfect smile on his mouth while waiting for a response.

"I… I don't even know what-."

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for school instead of making Emma highly uncomfortable Henry." Regina spoke as she entered the kitchen flawlessly also holding a peculiar grin.

"I am ready for school mom, I was just asking Emma to please explain what happened here last night and she got all fidgety. I asked a simple question, expecting a simple answer." He said smirking into his glass of orange juice.

"Well, me and Emma are both adults and she helped me fall asleep. I didn't want to worry you so I didn't tell you, but I have been sick for a few days. Now I feel much better and that's all you need to know dear."

Regina walked over to the counter and was surprised that the coffee pot was already brewing. Her son had done this for her and even this small gesture curled her lips as she involuntarily brought her hand to her stomach.

"Henry when you get out of school, I want you to come straight home, there are a few things that Emma and I must discuss with you, and we are both going to need your full attention."

Before Emma could react Henry lowered the glass he was sipping and bit his bottom lip, in an attempt to keep himself from smiling.

"What is so funny Henry". Regina growled.

"Do you want me to come straight home so you both can tell me how you've finally realized your both mad for each other, and have finally accepted the other as their true love?"

The air around the kitchen dissipated while both women stood in awe, words unable to leave airless lungs.

"That's what I thought, I have known you guys loved each other since.. I don't know since forever. So I'm glad both of you have accepted it. I am off to school."

Henry wiped his mouth with the napkin and exited the kitchen, silently making his way up the stairs to grab his backpack. Both women stood motionless while staring into each other with confusion.

"How did he know that, how did he know and we didn't?" Regina asked in wonder.

"Well I mean he's a smart kid, he gets that from you. But I mean I knew I just didn't have the balls to say it." Emma answered winning her a distasteful smile from the queen for her language.

"Well at least we got one thing out of the way, when do we tell him the rest." Regina pondered out loud.

"Tell me the rest of what". A once smiling Henry asked now with utter confusion and worry filling his eyes.

"I thought you left for school kid." Emma quickly interrupted

"I had to get my backpack but that didn't answer my question what else do you guys have to tell me." Confusion now turning into horror. "Is it something bad, is it why you haven't been feeling well, is something wrong are you like really sick, are you dying, tell me, someone tell me what's going on here." Horror quickly emerging as tears in his eyes.

Regina walked quickly over to Henry embracing him into a full hug a chuckle exiting her lips as she spoke.

"No dear, I am not dying everything is ok, what we have to tell you is good news, happy news. Something that has come at a very strange time, but something me and Emma are very happy about."

"Well then tell me, I deserve to know don't I?"

Emma reached out of her daze and put her hand on Henry's shoulder as she looked over his head into Regina's eyes. A nod gave way and Regina reiterated it giving her permission to tell their worried son.

"Sit down, it looks like you won't be getting to school today."

"He is going to school, maybe not on time but he is going." Regina reassured.

Henry walked over to the table dropping his backpack and taking a seat. The two women following suit.

"Well Henry, you see me and your mother have finally seen reality, we are the others true love, and we are very happy about that. Yet this realization didn't come out of thin air, we were kinda pushed.." an unapprovingly glare leaving Regina's eyes met Emma's.

"Maybe not pushed we were taken to the realization by something we discovered. You see it started in Neverland, we were so worried about you and in reality all we had was each other to lean on. While looking for you and worrying about you we.. well we sorta kissed each other and something happened, something between us happened like we didn't know what it meant but something surely happened." Emma mumbled quickly.

Regina could see how nervous Emma was and quickly realized why, she thought Henry would hate her. She had given him up and now she was going to have a baby that she was actually going to be around to take care of. Regina reached across the table and placed her hand gently over Emma's giving her some release. Regina continued.

"You know a thing or two about magic Henry so you know that magic is completely and utterly unpredictable. When Emma and I kissed, something happened, magic sparked between us, and although we didn't know what it was then last night we figured it out. That spark was true love and when it ignited somehow it gave us a gift, the gift of life. A baby that I have been carrying for about 10 weeks, a baby that is mine and Emma's and a baby who will soon be your sister." Regina calmly spoke.

All 3 sat silent as Henry allowed the words to sink into his mind. Confusion clearly etched on his face. He went to speak but stopped himself clearly at a loss for words. It took a few minutes and finally he looked up from the table.

"but aren't you suppose to have sex to get pregnant." Henry asked clearly trying to wrap his head around what he had just learned.

Emma laughed out loud while Regina looked like she was going to stop breathing, her little boy knew too much for her taste.

"Yes, that's usually what happens in reality, but when magic is involved you never know." Emma said still trying to regain her composure.

"I see, and you're sure? Like you guys are absolutely sure and this isn't some sick joke to get me back for being nosey." Henry asked

"No dear, we would never do that, we are sure. You will be getting a sister. In about 7 months, if everything goes well."

Silence again took over and the air was thick both women waiting for someone to speak. Henry quickly got up and made his way up the stairs in silence. A gasp escaped Emma as tears began to track down her cheek.

"He hates this, he hates me, how is he ever going to be ok with me having a baby and taking care of it when I gave him up?"

Before Regina could answer Henry reappeared in the kitchen holding his cell phone.

"Well that's that. Mom I called your office and said you weren't feeling well, Emma I called David and told him he was on his own today that you had important things to do, and one of you should probably call the school since all 3 of us are going to go baby shopping." Henry gleamed while he spoke.

"Henry it's still too soon and the office needs me, I have an important meeti..-". Regina pleaded while being quickly cut off.

"You already know we are having a girl, so it's not too soon, the office is not important anymore the only thing that is important is my baby sister, so you will be taking much more care of yourself and me and Emma will be helping. When are you moving in ma?" Henry asked seriously.

Both women looked at each other with wide eyes, their son was no longer a little boy he was a big brother and he was serious.

"So you're not mad Henry because I thought given our history that." Henry cut off Emma this time

"Mad? No I'm not mad I'm ecstatic, the past is the past now we all get an amazing future, but stop bypassing my question, when are you moving in.

"Well I don't know me and your mother haven't really spoken about this, it's all so quick, I guess we have to talk about it."

"Ok so mom is it ok if Emma moves in sometime this week, since you guys are each other's true loves oh, and since you know you're having her baby?".

Regina didn't even have time to react much less answer before Henry interjected again.

"Good now that we have settled that situation, we should get going there are no good baby stores in Storybrooke so we have a long drive ahead of us."

He stood and walked into the foyer returning with both of his mother's jackets in tow. Handing Emma her own and opening up Regina's so she could slip into it. Both women did as they were told and neither uttered a word. When they reached the foyer Henry grabbed the keys to Regina's Mercedes and turned to speak.

"I'll go warm up the car I'm sure you guys have some quick things to talk about."

Henry left closing the door behind him leaving two stunned women standing aimlessly in the foyer.

"Well, I didn't want to say anything because he was so happy, but tomorrow we can tell him that it's too soon for me to move in, trust me I understand that this is all.. Well it's all a lot for you. I get it." Emma said quickly trying to get to Regina before the women passed out.

Regina lifted her gaze with a smile on her face releasing a small chuckle as she locked eyes with the blonde before her.

"He's the best kid that has ever existed, and I have no objections to you moving in, in fact I think it's a great idea. But if you want to take some time then that…"

"Time? Hell no, I want to move in today if that is ok, I just didn't want to push you, I want to be here for everything, for all of it." Emma rapidly cleared.

Regina reached for Emma's hand as she pulled her closer making their lips meet separating only an inch to speak freely.

"And I want you here for everything, I am so happy, now let's go get some baby stuff."

Emma reached to open the door and Regina walked out Emma following behind her and closing the door shut.

"Hey Regina can we stay away from black baby clothes?"

"Only if you can stay away from tasteless read pleather, dear." Regina said turning in a smile.

"Maybe black isn't so bad." Emma joked as they made their way hand in hand to the Mercedes their son sat patiently in.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma drove past the town line, trying to keep the grin attached to her face at bay. She hadn't been able to get a word in since they got in the car, and Regina hadn't either. Both women sat silently as the small man in the back spoke without breathing. He was clearly excited and jumped up and down involuntarily in his seat as he rambled.

"I think she is going to have black hair and green eyes, or maybe blonde hair and brown eyes, either would be adorable really. Do you think she'll like video games, god I hope she likes video games, and pizza. Yea I hope she likes video games and lots of pizza. Or burgers she might like burgers and that's ok too. I hope she hates the color pink, I mean she is a girl and all, but pink is so plain, I think she should be dressed in prints, right mom don't you think she'd look good in prints?"

"What kind of prints are you referring to dear?" Regina asked while gazing at him through the rearview mirror.

"Like leopard print or cheetah print even zebra print sounds like a good idea. And we have to get her a small red leather jacket to match Emma's wouldn't that be so cute?"

"I doubt they make red pleather tasteless jackets for such small children." Regina joked while smacking a hand to Emma's arm who still held the goofiest grin.

"Ill google one". Henry said while picking up his phone.

"We had a deal dear, remember less than 20 minutes ago when we got in the car."

"I never said it was a deal, actually I said you could buy black baby clothes if I maybe got to get her a matching jacket." Emma cleared.

"Fine, I see that I am going to be outnumbered, I can't wait for this baby to come out so we can be on even teams."

"Oh, yea what makes you think she is going to take your side, we are pretty convincing."

"Well, we will see about that." Regina uttered.

"I found one, right here on eBay, can I order it mom please." Henry pleaded

Before Regina could make her disapproval known, Emma was handing him her credit card to make the purchase. Regina glared at her shaking her head. Emma simply smiled and looked ahead. As a comfortable silence reached them. Emma looked to Regina and asked

"So how much black are we talking about here?" She asked with a forceful chuckle.

Regina bit her lip in order to remain unfazed yet both women knew she was holding back endless laughter.

"Hey guys important question, but do we have a name? Not that I don't think you guys can handle that part, but I really am hoping for something a little less crazy then Snow White or Maleficent." Henry asked in worry.

Regina finally released that laughter that had been building up inside of her since breakfast. She laughed so hard that her belly began to hurt and she placed her hand over it to ease the pain.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked unsure of what the hand gesture meant.

"I am fine my love, I could not be better, I am with the 3 people I love the most." Regina said softly.

"Well Henry although your grandmother might think Snow White is most appropriate, I am a little thrown off by it, don't worry I am sure we can come up with something together." Regina answered.

"Yea kid, maybe we can each write down a few and then put them in a jar and pick one or something?"

"Or we can just use the name that I call her in my dreams?" Henry said almost inaudibly.

Both women looked through the rearview mirror and stared at their son as he lowered his head to meet the floor.

"Your dreams Henry?" Regina asked inquisitively.

"Well ever since I was little I have a dream where there is a little girl, I can't see her face but I can hear here, and somehow I know she is my sister. She never says she is and I never ask but by the way we interact I know that she is my sister. She laughs and we play and I protect her, and then I wake up and I can remember everything about that dream always. Her name is Dahlia, and she is the sweetest."

Both women stare at each other as Regina cocks an eyebrow in response. Emma smiles and then they know, that yes that is going to be their daughter's name.

"Dahlia it is Henry." Regina sooths.

"Really?" he asks very enthusiastically.

"Yea kid, really."

6 hours and countless bags later the trio arrive back to the mansion, completely exhausted. They park the car and begin to grab bags to take inside.

"Emma, Regina, Henry, you guys are OK, we were worried sick." Snow says as she walks up to Emma taking her into a tight embrace.

"Yes mom, we are fine why wouldn't we be." Emma asks while still being held by her mother.

"Well Henry told David you couldn't make it to work, I called the mayor's office and they told me Regina was sick and Henry never made it to school, I've been calling you guys all day and no one answered."

Emma and Regina simultaneously reached into their pockets to fish out their phones, they took them out and realized that both phones were off and they quickly turned to glare at Henry.

"Well I didn't want any interruptions ok, we can never do fun stuff because one of you is always on the phone, I thought this town could maybe make it without you guys for a day or two, no big deal so I shut them off." Henry looked at the floor as he spoke.

Both women turned to Snow and gave an apologetic nod.

"Sorry Snow I didn't mean to startle you, we hadn't even noticed that our phones were off, I just had some shopping to do and Emma joined me."

And then realization hit Regina and Emma like bricks, all the bags they were holding were from baby stores, and everything they contained was for a small child. How in the world were they going to explain that one?

"Well you guys sure went all out, but where did you guys go, what did you guys buy?" Snow asked with an oblivious smile on her face while she tried to peek at the bags.

"Well grandma you see, this morning…."

"Hey Henry why don't you help your mom and go inside." Emma interrupted.

Snow looked confused as she watched Henry do as he was told, as he was ushered by Regina back into the Miflin St. mansion.

"Do you and David have dinner plans?" Emma asked with a dim smile across her face shuffling from foot to foot.

"I don't believe so, did you want me to cook something for you and Henry?" Snow answered gloriously.

"Well no, why don't you and David come over for dinner at around 6:30?"

"Over hear?" Snow asked in complete confusion "I am not sure Regina wants us coming over for dinner Emma, I mean we are okay with each other but we aren't exactly dinner plan kind of friends."

Emma smiled "Well that may all change soon mom can you guys please make it?"

Snow nodded without a word she paused and stared at her daughter and then nodded slowly again almost as if her head had exploded and she was trying to let the fragments fall out.

Emma smiled and picked up the remaining bags from the back seat, she slammed the car door shut and walked past snow.

"6:30 mom, don't be late."

Emma walked into the mansion and was immediately greeted by a frightened Regina.

"How long till the mob comes for me?" Regina asked looking out of the peep hole on their front door.

"Well no mob, but I sorta invited her and David for dinner at 6:30 so we can tell them?"

"Emma that is in two hours I am not prepared for this, I am not prepared to tell my nemesis Snow White that I am in love with her daughter the savior and we are having and evil savior baby together."

Emma waited a second for the words Regina had spoken to light up.

"Wait, maybe I am ready, ha she is going to pass out, and this is actually going to be hilarious. Do you think I should change into one of my old evil queen outfits for effect?" Regina said while holding a smile that lit up the room.

"My poor mother gets you as a daughter in law for all of eternity, she's going to hate me." Emma joked as she pulled Regina in for a kiss.

Their lips met in perfect harmony as if they had been kissing one another for lifetimes. Perfect red lips parted allowing Emma's tongue access to a hollow cave. They loved one another for ages, and now had all the time to show each other. This kiss was broken by Regina as she took a quick step back.

"Are you ok G?" Emma asked

"I just realized that I get your mother as my mother in law for all of eternity, I am going to hate you,"

Emma laughed comically as she doubled over, looking up only to see the ghostly effects of Regina's realization, this was going to be a long night.

Dinner was ready by 6:15 and sat patiently in the warming drawer. Unlike the former Regina fidgeted continuously with her hair and kept smoothing out the perfectly ironed suit.

"Can you stop walking back and forth, your making me nervous and I wasn't nervous and now I am." Emma pleaded through glossy green eyes.

"I am sorry I can't help it as much as I love to get my revenge on Snow, somehow I am afraid shell try to burn me at the stake or something equally Snowish." Regina grimaced and her weak joke.

"You are really freaking out aren't you, that was the worst Regina comeback I have ever heard come out of that beautiful mouth." Emma joked.

"Hush I am not myself, and for some reason I think this baby really likes your mother because every time I want to say something awful or mean I can't seem to formulate it, which worries me." Regina huffed

Emma walked over to her and kneeled to the floor placing her mouth to Regina's nonexistent baby bump.

"You love your grandma don't you? You are going to be the one that brings all of Storybrooke together." Emma says kissing her belly.

A small movement scares the both of them, as they stare wide eyed at each other.

"Did you feel that?" Regina asks with horror in her eyes.

"I did but it is way too soon for us to be feeling anything like that maybe it was our magic or something." Emma reasons, placing her mouth on the belly once more.

"We are going crazy already, we can't wait for you to get here." Emma kisses the belly again

A forceful kick, brings Emma to her feet in record time, placing both hands on Regina's shoulders.

"Don't freak out, I am sure there is a logical explanation for this, well just talk to Blue and she'll tell us what is going on here." Emma lovingly states.

Regina began to nod and was interrupted by the doorbell announcing the arrival of Snow and David. Emma walked over never taking her eyes off Regina and opened the door. Snow gleamed with joy as she hugged her daughter and quickly made her way over to a pale motionless Regina. Pausing briefly before surprising her with a hug. Regina compulsorily wrapped an arm against Snow giving her a gentle squeeze while still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you Ok, Regina you look very pale."

Regina quickly snapped back to reality and turned to face her former nemesis."

"Je! Snow thanks for coming to my house for dinner and never forgetting to insult me." Regina quipped.

"She is fine" Snow said while turning on her heel making her way to find David who was already playing video games with Henry.

"You do look a bit pale babe, I told you don't freak out I am sure blue can help us figure out what's happening."

"Well let's tell your parents so that we can get Blue here quickly, something isn't right."

Emma nodded in approval and walked ahead making her way to where her parents sat.

"It's time for dinner, let's go eat."

40 minutes and countless pointless conversations, dinner was over and it was finally time to tell all.

"So are we going to find out why the hell we are here, or do we have to guess." David asked while taking a sip of his coffee.

"You don't have to guess dad. I'm going to tell you, but first can you guys please promise not to freak out, this is something important so please don't freak out."

Snow and David looked at each other while sharing a knowing smile, which caused Regina to lean forward and arch an eyebrow. Emma shook her head at the confusion, but continued anyway.3

"We promise Emma". Snow calmly said.

"Well you see, for a long time I have been feeling something and I decided to keep it to myself, until now finally I can't keep it to myself anymore, because well it's important. You see I for a long time have felt, that for a long time that I have." Emma took a deep breath in frustration, the words were just not formulating.

Snow chuckled visibly and placed her hand over Emma's who was now staring at the floor underneath the table. Snow lifted her gaze and met Regina's eyes with her own.

"Emma why is it so difficult for you to tell me that you are in love with Regina, and that Regina is in love with you."

Snow spoke these words never removing her eyes from those of Regina's and only stood when she saw the tears pool in brown eyes. Snow embraced Regina who was still sitting and held her tight.

"Me and your father have known for quite some time, it was actually quite baffling to us that neither of you saw that the other was your true love, all that you both had been searching for."

David rose and embraced Emma who still hadn't actually been able to speak.

"Come on in Neverland you guys were definitely eyeing each other the whole time, and well that's when your mother and I knew." David said reassuringly.

Regina pulled out of the embrace slowly and looked up to meet Snow's eyes.

"Are you guys saying you are ok with this?"

"It isn't our place, we are happy if Emma is happy, and if you are the person that can give that to her so be it."

Tears tracked down pale cheeks and pooled on the white linen adorning the dinner table.

"Why are you crying Regina." We told you we aren't mad.

"I am crying because I am happy, I am glad that I can be with Emma without having to fight with you two every day."

Emma stood and held her father in a full embrace letting go only to latch on to her mother that held a serene grin. Before she could jump for joy there was one more thing.

"I'm really glad you guys are on board, but there is something else we must discuss with you, before we can all be one happy family, all of us together."

Snow looked at David as their knowledge escaped them, they really believed this was all.

"You see in Neverland Regina and I shared a kissed, and at that time we didn't think anything of it, but sparks ignited between us. Yesterday a very sick Regina was seen by the Blue fairy. That is when Blue told us that the magic that ignited between us, had actually formed a baby. Regina is pregnant with my baby, with my baby girl." Emma spoke while watching her parent's reactions.

David and Snow stared blankly at the air in front of them both unable to speak both turning paler by the second. Regina stood up and mad her way next to Emma, hoping the movement would bring the couple back to reality.

"Mom.. Dad" Emma spoke unsure.

"Y..Yes, Emma we aren't shocked about this for the reason you think. I for one am extremely happy yet, this kind of magic is unheard of, this is more than true love, do you realize that this child will be the most magical being any realm has ever seen."

Regina visibly cringed at the thought and had to sit down slowly. Emma looked down at her still holding her smile in place.

"Hey Regina, it's going to be ok, this just means our baby is going to kick some serious ass." Emma laughed.

Regina looked up smiling and reached for Emma's hand. They looked over at charming who still hadn't spoke.

"Dad I don't know what to say, I know this is a shock and I am sorry that it happened like this I hope someday." Emma was quickly cut off

"So what you are saying is that I am going to have a grand-daughter. That is what I heard, that is what both of you are saying, that I am very soon going to be the luckiest guy on the planet?"

Emma flew over and hugged her dad as tight as she ever had.

"That is exactly what I'm saying dad." Emma said in her embrace.

Regina's smile was quickly replaced with confusion as she took her hand to her belly.

"Babe everything ok?" Emma asked as she moved to place her hand over Regina's.

"She is moving a lot, I'm scared it is quite frankly too soon for so much movement."

Snow reached for Regina and ushered her to the couch in the study, we are going to get Blue over here, I'm sure she can help.

Within seconds a blue smoke exposed a very happy Blue fairy. She looked around the room and found 4 very confused and worried faces.

"Well I guess everyone here knows about the baby, so please tell me now, how can I help."

"She is moving, Regina can feel her and when I kissed her stomach today I felt her too, twice actually. Isn't it way too soon for that to be happening?"

Blue scratched her head obviously just as confused as the others.

"Neverland was what about 10 weeks ago, so yes I would also say it is too soon. Regina do you mind if I touch you."

Regina nodded quickly signaling that it was fine if Blue touched her as long as she could tell her something useful. Blue placed both hands on Regina's belly and quickly her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Seconds passed while Blue held an unreadable expression. A small twitch of a smile formulated on her side and everyone gasped in relief.

"Well she is beautiful just like I told you yesterday, yet she is certainly much bigger then yesterday. I would say it quite possible that she will not last 9 months inside of you. I believe that since she is a magical baby she will also be growing at her own magical rate. I think she could be out any day now."

The entire room was silent as Emma jumped up and down, everyone looked at her as she hoped around like a 3 year old.

"Coolest pregnancy ever, we get to have her before other normal people do, we also get to see her like actually see her, and she is beautiful." The jump quickly turned down a bit and she sat her bottom next to Regina on the couch.

"You have no idea how much time we have to prepare?" Regina asked still amused at her childish wife.

"None, but I believe it's safe to say that yesterday she looked about 3 months and today we are at about 5 so in reality at this rate you have a few days tops." Blue grinned.

"A few days, we don't even have a crib or anything really." Regina spat.

"We have the basics, we got a basinet which will do for some time, and a bunch of clothes, me and my mom can go get the rest tomorrow while you sit here with my dad to make sure you are ok."

"Please Emma I more than capable of doing things myself, I am still me, I look the same and I…." But before she could finish speaking one of the buttons on her suit jacket popped across the room, followed by another, then another. Snow quickly reached for the blanket behind the couch covering Regina in it before they all heard the rest of her shirt and pants rip. A baby belly had rose to the surface out of thin air.

"David maybe some chess tomorrow while the girls shop."

"Sure thing G." David smiled as the 3 women laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Emma inhaled deeply as the sun shined through the master bedroom. She hadn't slept like that in years. She looked at the ceiling as she contemplated how absolutely happy she was, she never thought that this would all be possible. She turned on her side to face her new girlfriend and jumped. This wasn't the Regina she fell asleep next to, no this was very pregnant Regina, who slept undisturbed.

"Hey baby mama, wake up you have to get a look at this." Emma whispered slowly jabbing her girlfriend.

Regina blinked a few times before turning to smile at Emma.

"Please refrain from calling me baby mama, I much prefer you call me Regina. Now what is it I have to look at dear?" Regina asked still half asleep.

"Well yourself, you have to look at yourself." Emma said excited pointing at her girlfriend's midsection.

Regina slowly moved her head downwards and her eyes immediately widened as she placed a gentle hand on her belly.

"This is absurd, what in the world am I supposed to wear, I have nothing that will fit me. Why does this baby insist on growing at this rate?" Regina growled.

"I think she wants to meet us and she can't wait, hey you can wear a robe or something." Emma kidded as she moved to place her ear on Regina's new belly.

"Holy fuck!" Emma screamed as a protruding foot kicked her in the ear.

"Emma! Language please, I am sure she can hear you." Regina growled as she rubbed her belly.

"I am sure she can hear me too, but I am also pretty sure she isn't going to walk out of their talking."

Silence came upon both women as they sat their contemplating.

"You don't actually think that she is going to be able to walk and talk by the time she comes out do you?" Regina asked with worry in her voice.

Emma looked at her and shrugged confusion painted perfectly on her features.

"This is all your fault couldn't you keep your lips to yourself." Regina huffed.

"I didn't see your lips objecting Madam Mayor, this is no one's fault, no matter how she comes out of there, walking, crawling, talking, drinking, or smoking she is still our daughter, and we will take care of her, so relax."

"I certainly will not relax if my baby comes out of me smoking a cigarette and drinking whiskey." Regina spat as she sat up in bed forcefully.

"I was obviously joking Regina she isn't going to do any of those things, ever as far as I am concerned, I am simply saying we can't prepare for this since we have no idea how this is happening. We are simply going to have to adjust and work together here." Emma whispered as she gently caressed the belly that held her beautiful baby girl.

They sat staring at the moving belly as Regina moved around to find a comfortable position. A knock at the door startled both of them and they moved to cover Regina's exposed body.

"Who is it?" Regina asked

"It's me mom Henry, you know your other kid, the one who lives here already."

"Funny kid, come in." Emma laughed

"Well, I was wondering if, Holy F….Feather, is that your stomach that's making that bump. What in the world happened Mom?" Henry asked in surprise.

After raising an eyebrow at his almost poor language, she answered. "Well your sister is growing and rather quickly I may add, Blue said she could be here any day now."

"Any day now, well what about your office, how are you guys going to explain this to people, and why both of you are on maternity leave, and why a baby is here so quickly?"

Both women looked at each other while Emma shrugged.

"Well I don't know, I don't really care either, I am just super excited to get to meet her so soon. Oh, and I am going with Mary Margaret to town to get the rest of the things we will need, will you stay here with your mom and David."

"Actually Emma I think it's better if Henry goes with you, I need some clothes for myself, and his taste is well honestly the only one I trust." Regina smiled into her honesty.

"Fine, if that's how you feel about my selection of clothing, then he can come, don't blame me when he comes back with something unsuitable for her highness." Emma jabbed.

Henry laughed out loud, and walked over to his brunette mother kneeling beside the bed. He looked at her as he slowly placed his hand over her belly and began to talk.

"Hello Dahlia, I am your big brother Henry, I can't wait to meet you, and I want you to know that I will protect you through everything, whenever you are ready to come out, I will be here to protect you."

Before the words finished exiting his mouth Regina's eyes widened and she became extra stiff. She looked at Emma in complete disbelief and Emma looked at Henry to see if he knew what was happening.

"She…She is coming, my water just broke, she is coming." Regina cried.

Both Henry and Emma sat motionless without any idea of what to do.

"Call Blue Henry, call her and tell her to get over here quickly, also call whale tell him that we are coming and that he is going to need a delivery room." Regina spoke in between short cries.

"Breathe babe breathe. Take short breaths and breathe, I am going to pack a bag very quickly and as soon as Blue gets here she can transport you to the hospital, and me and Henry will be there in minutes."

"No you can't leave me alone Emma, you have to come with me, you.." a scream exited Regina's lips before she could finish making the blonde jump.

Blue smoke filled the room exposing a very happy fairy.

"Well it sure looks like it's time for this beautiful girl to present herself to us. Regina let me transport you since we aren't completely sure how this is going to go, I will come right back for Emma and Henry, it is the quickest way, since I can only transport two people at a time, and well that baby counts as one." Blue said patiently.

"Fine" Regina spat magically applying some maternity clothes to her body.

"You're telling me you've been complaining about clothes this whole time, and you could just magically summon them?"

"These clothes are ugly and I stole them from Cinderella with my mind, I can't just magic stuff up, they have to come from somewhere." Regina huffed as she curled over while having a contraction.

"Let's get going. Emma I will return for you in Henry in only a few minutes. Please be ready, we mustn't waste time."

"Yes Emma we mustn't waste time, listen to the fairy." Regina cried while looking at Emma

Emma quickly walked over placing a gentle kiss on her beloved's forehead. "I am already waiting for her to return now go."

Henry ran upstairs and looked around in worry.

"Blue took her to the hospital, we are to wait here and she is going to come back for us, do you have everything you need?" Emma asked

"I don't need anything, I just need everything to be ok."

Henry reached for his phone and dialed his grandparents. After only one ring Snow picked up.

"Is it time." Snow asked apprehensively

"Yes grandma its time, meet us at the hospital, we are on our way."

Emma looked at her son and how much he had grown up, he was so prepared and knew all the right steps. Her smile grew as blue smoke filled the room.

"Ready?" Blue asked holding out her hands to find Emma and Henry's.

Three hours and countless agonizing screams later Emma sat back in the chair next to Regina's bed.

"I don't understand why in the world you won't just let them give you an epidural, she is literally killing you." Emma asked

"Because Emma we don't know how she'll react to it, she's not a normal baby, this wasn't a normal pregnancy, any kind of medication could hurt her or worse." Regina cried as another contraction rippled through her body.

"Or she could kill you, that could also happen, why don't you let them give you a C-section, I am positive that under these circumstances, Whale won't have any objections to it." Emma pleaded

"Are you insane? There is no way I want that man cutting into my body that is simply out of the question. When she is ready to come out she will."

Tears tracked down her face mixing with sweat that had her hair glued to her face. Emma walked over and tucked a lose strand behind the brunettes ear. She smiled and slowly leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"As you wish my queen." Emma stated with a serene voice.

Regina looked up and grabbed the brunette by the neck bringing her in to capture her lips in her own. A yellow light illuminated the room, and before either could take in what was happening Regina began to yell.

"This is it, get the doctor and get Blue just in case."

Emma ran into the hallway screaming the names of those who needed to help her. Within seconds they walked in the room and took their positions. Henry stood in the doorway with Snow behind him both hands on his shoulders as they watched. Emma grabbed Regina's hand tightly as light began to spill into the room in different colors. The purple light was the strongest causing even Blue to close her eyes a bit until it passed. Shades of yellow and red tracked to the ceiling swirling in blissful parades. Emma smiled at the sight, it was like a circus with fireworks, and her baby girl was the ringleader. Regina pushed with everything inside of her, every push causing a different glow to fill the room. Every scream causing them to go brighter blinding everyone within its reach.

"I see her. She is almost out, Regina I need you to give me one more push, one final push and you'll get to hold your baby." Whale stated.

Regina grasped on to Emma's hand as tight as she could and gave out a radiating scream as she gave her final glorious push.

"Why isn't she crying Emma, why don't I hear anything?" Regina asked while tears began to flood her eyes.

Emma's smile was from ear to ear, the goofiest anyone had ever seen from the blonde.

"Because what is there to cry about when you are that beautiful." Emma whispered as she held out her arms to receive her daughter.

Regina sat up painfully and was immediately met with Emerald green eyes. Oceans couldn't even compare to those orbs that bounced magically around the room. Silence filled the room, and no one moved. The magic present was still moving gloriously above them. Baby girl Dahlia looked to the ceiling and smiled gracefully at the sight she had created.

"She looks like you G, I mean those eyes are mine but that smile, that smile is all you. She is absolutely perfect." Emma cried as she placed her beautiful daughter in the arms of the women who had just birthed her.

Regina couldn't keep her tears at bay. So many years of feeling unloved, so many years of despair, and today she sat here with a family, one that loved her and one that she loved back. A tiny hand grabbed on to her finger and purple flairs ignited causing baby girl Dahlia to smile in response. Tears flowed heavier as she realized how amazing their bond would always be.

"I will love you forever Dahlia my dear." Regina spoke softly

"We will love you forever Dahlia." Emma soothed

She moved closer sitting next to Regina on the bed.

"Regina you have made me the happiest person in the world, I love you so much and I will love you no matter what." Emma kissed the brunettes forehead.

"And I you dear."

Both women looked up as the rest of the clan joined them to meet the most powerful being to have ever been born.

"Our savior has impregnated our queen through the power of true love, a magical being has been born into our world, and she is in fact beautiful."


End file.
